


Too Late

by BrokenWings395



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Judar is a little shit, Lots of Angst, M/M, Sinbad is depressed, The Kou are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings395/pseuds/BrokenWings395
Summary: Sinbad has been lost without Ja'far, who had been missing for days without a trace. Sinbad needs answers to why Ja'far vanished, but what he gets is a sight he'll never forget.





	Too Late

Sinbad had been wondering where Ja'far had went, as he didn't show up for dinner nor his office.

His generals searched the entire palace. Every single place.

_Ja'far was nowhere._

_It was as he simply **vanished**._

The generals turned up everyday with no luck, and Sinbad had grown worried.

Where was his beloved adviser?

It was very much unlike Ja'far for him to leave without a notice of where he was going.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"I shall have some of my generals look to other countries for any sign of him," Sinbad said, "I shall stay here in case he does turn up here."

He turned to Sharrkan and Spartos, "I want you two to check the countries off in the east."

He turned to Hinahoho and Drakon, "You two to the west."

Then to Pisti and Yamuraiha, "You two to the north."

He turned to Masrur, "Masrur, you shall stay with me."

The Fanalis nodded silently as Sinbad watched his other generals leave the room to prepare for their trips to the countries.

Sinbad looked at the unfinished scrolls, the unsorted budget, all of Ja'far's unfinished work.

He knew he needed him back.

He needed his love back home safe.

\----------

Drakon and Hinahoho came back, but had nothing at all. No leads on Ja'far.

Sharrkan and Spartos had the same news.

And so did Yamuraiha and Pisti.

Sinbad was lost, how could Ja'far vanish?

He had to speak with the Kou. They might have a lead on him.

He called another meeting, "I'm heading to the Kou Empire to discuss about Ja'far. Sharrkan. Spartos. You two are coming with me."

The two generals nodded, watching as their king dismissed them and headed to Ja'far's room.

He could still smell him, and thought he saw Ja'far at his desk, working the day away.

He thought he saw the quill swaying in between Ja'far's fingers as he sorted the budget.

He thought he saw Ja'far look at him and sigh.

" **Do your paperwork, Sin. I am tired of telling you."**

But Ja'far wasn't there, and Sinbad walked over to the bed. He sat on it, remembering the nights he walked in to comfort Ja'far during one of his nightmares.

He missed it all.

He didn't even realize he fell asleep in Ja'far's bed.

\--------

The trip to the Kou Empire was far from pleasant. Judar was with him the entire time, possibly trying to make Sinbad his like always.

Though, the Kou said they hadn't seen him. Hakuryuu said he had possibly seen him, but it was for a quick second, so he couldn't identify if it was Ja'far or not.

Sinbad's eyes widened, "Tell me more. Tell what you could see in that quick moment."

The prince nodded, "Well, it was messy, white hair. And he had different scars on his arms and back, but, I haven't seen Ja'far with any scars showing so I don't know for sure it is him."

Sinbad paused him, "That might be Ja'far. So, Hakuryuu, where did you see him?"

Hakuryuu nodded, "He was near the dungeons, and seemed like he was being dragged, as if he was unconscious."

Sinbad felt anger boiling in his chest, Ja'far being dragged.

"Thank you, Hakuryuu. I shall go see for myself."

The prince nodded, bowing before he went to continue practicing his fighting skill.

Sinbad went towards the dungeons, where he was greeted by Judar and guards.

"I don't think you have any permission to come here," Judar said with a sneer.

Sinbad kept calm, "I have to see if Ja'far is in there, as I have a sighting of him heading here from Prince Hakuryuu. Let me pass."

"Uh, no," Judar smirked, "You'll have to ask the Kou's again. I don't believe they'll like you sneaking around in their dungeons."

Sinbad felt his anger boil more. Judar was making things difficult as always.

Sinbad sighed, "Fine. I'll go speak with them about this."

The king then turned to head back to the palace. He knew Judar was smirking behind his back the entire time he walked.

\---------

The Kou's unfortunately said that Sinbad had no permission to go into the dungeons. But they said that it couldn't have been Ja'far, they had monitored the dungeons and Ja'far wasn't among the prisoners.

Sinbad disagreed, but didn't want to start a fight with the Kou's over this. He left the Kou Empire without exactly knowing if his lover was there.

He came back to his kingdom with a frown and dead silence. He didn't speak about the trip, but felt.... alone. Even with his generals, and the people of the kingdom, without Ja'far, everything felt slow and alone.

Time was slowing down for Sinbad, as his puzzle was missing a piece, that was hidden somewhere in the house. Though, it was hidden very well.

He still wanted a trip back to the empire, feeling a bit suspicious when Judar had stopped him from going into the dungeon Hakuryuu said a man similar to Ja'far in appearance had been dragged to.

The generals were now worried for Ja'far and their king.

Sinbad walked by his generals on his way back to his room.

The palace felt dead.

Empty.

Sinbad laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Ja'far," he said to the air, "I need you back. Where are you?"

He wondered, but soon his thoughts of successfully finding his freckled lover faded into thoughts of failure.

What if they found Ja'far, but he didn't recognize them?

What if they found Ja'far and he forgot everything?

**_What if they never find Ja'far?_ **

Sinbad struggled to get the thoughts out of his head. And went to sleep with his mind crowded full of thoughts of Ja'far never returning.

\------------

The next day went slow, and Sinbad wished it would end with Ja'far safe in his arms.

Then, Sharrkan came in with a crate, which had a very foul smell.

"This was addressed to you, your majesty. I don't know what is inside, but by the foul smell, I would want to be cautious."

Sinbad nodded and slowly took the lid off, and the smell hit him.

He looked down and saw **an arm**.

Sinbad nearly gagged before seeing a note. He pulled it out of the box and it read,

"Surrender now, or more shall come."

The marks on the arm were familiar, and Sinbad swallowed thickly. "Get this away from me," he said, before saying, "I will not surrender. I'm never surrendering."

\---------

The kingdom was now in a frantic search for Ja'far after the limb had shown up.

Sinbad kept up with his paperwork, feeling Ja'far beside him.

Though his lover wasn't here.

\-----------  
The week went by, the image of the amputated arm still stuck in his mind like a brand.

And the entire thing unfolded again the beginning of the next week.

\-----------

This time, Hinahoho brought the crate. And it still had the foul smell.

Sinbad swallowed as he opened it, seeing another arm and the same note.

"Surrender now, or more shall come."

Sinbad was wondering if he really should surrender.

But he was the king, and he wasn't going to surrender the country he had built with the sweat and blood of others and himself.

"Take it away," he said with a disgusted tone, "Throw it out."

Hinahoho nodded and dumped the crate, nobody knowing it's true origins.

\----------

The entire palace was suspicious about the new but horrid packages addressed to their king, and were now cautious about what they gave to Sinbad.

He got another crate the following week, and it had the same horrid smell as the other two.

He again opened the crate, which was larger than the previous ones.

Inside was a leg and a foot, both severed.

Sinbad's stomach turned at the sight and smell, and the note was still the same as the others.

"Surrender now, or more shall come."

He had asked repeatedly for someone to see whom or where this was sent from. But they couldn't tell. They wouldn't tell at all.

\----------

The search for Ja'far was becoming scary as the limbs showed up.

Some people in the kingdom had forgotten about him, and that made Sinbad angry.

Had they really forgotten about Ja'far?

Sinbad decided to pay a trip back to the Kou, needing answers.

And he needed them now.

\----------

The ocean was calm and quiet, the ship not encountering much strong waves.

Sinbad stayed looking over the ocean, seeing the Kou Empire appear on the horizon.

The king watched as they pulled into the dock, a frown on his face as he saw Judar there. The magi had a sinister smirk on his face.

"Sinbad, have you chosen a Magi yet?" Judar said with a sneer, causing Sinbad to groan.

"Judar, we have already had this discussion, I have chosen Aladdin."

The magi pouted, "The little twerp can't do anything."

Sinbad ignored him and went on his way, heading to meet with the Kou Empire.

Judal tagged along, continuing to pester Sinbad.

\---------

"How can we trust you at all?" Kouen said, his eyes staring straight into Sinbad's.

Sinbad stared at Kouen, his mind trying to find the words, he saw Judar smirking out of the corner of his eye.

Because of Sindria's relationship with the Kou Empire, this wasn't going to be easy.

**At all.**

"This is a serious issue, Kouen," Sinbad said, "If my advisor is with you, this will cause disruption with our peace."

Kouen didn't seemed phased, neither did Kougyoku, who had a blush on her face he entire time Sinbad was around her.

The red head just keep his cold stare, "As if we have your advisor. You can't do anything unless you have proof. Which you don't."

Sinbad kept his cold glare with Kouen, not leaving until he had answers.

Kouha had his childish smirk as he watched Sinbad, his eyes focused on him.

Kouen had a small smirk on his face, watching Sinbad's reactions.

Sinbad felt his blood boil, but remained calm, "Kouen. I need answers. Do you have Ja'far?"

His voice was stern and serious.

Kouen's smirk didn't fade, "We don't have him, Sinbad. Now, I would suggest we end this meeting before something happens."

Sinbad sighed, but left with anger. He was certainly not happy.

But he didn't need to start a war, not with the Kou.

\--------------

The generals noticed how he wasn't....

He wasn't _Sinbad_ anymore...

He started staying awake late into the night, doing his paperwork and waiting until he had black circles under his eyes before he fell asleep on his desk.

Sinbad had changed, because his heart was missing a piece.

He missed Ja'far with all his heart, his mind was a mess.

He felt tears stream down his cheek as the night started to fall, "Ja'far, come home. I can't bear not being able to see your face."

"Where are you?"

Tears formed a waterfall at his chin as Sinbad continued to cry. His heart ached for his missing love.

"Ja'far, come home."

\-----------

The next week, Sinbad got two foul smelling packages, one being slightly larger than the other.

Sinbad opened the larger package first, and threw it onto the when he saw a torso, with his name carved into the chest.

He felt his heart pumping and his fear rising as he opened the other.

In it.

Laid.

**_Ja'far's head._ **

Sinbad felt his eyes start tearing, the small drops falling down his cheeks as he lifted the head from the crate.

Ja'far's eyes were open and dull, void of life. His mouth was just slightly opened, blood dripping from the pale lips.

Sinbad gently pressed his forehead to the head's, his back shaking with sobs.

The generals flooded the room, a lot breaking into tears at the sight of Ja'far's head.

Sinbad held the head and sobbed.

His lover was _gone_.

 **Forever**.

He failed to protect Ja'far.

He then read the note that came with the package.

" ** _Too late."_**


End file.
